


can't get rid of you (even if I try)

by sugasets (beesuwal)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesuwal/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is full of bad habits. Suga only has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get rid of you (even if I try)

I.

When Suga hears the the door unlock, he looks up from his Biology homework and patiently waits for Oikawa’s half-obnoxious, mostly-endearing “Honey, I’m home!” to ring through their apartment. It doesn’t.

Instead, Suga hears a thump in the living room (Oikawa had probably dropped his gym bag on the floor) and a long, loud groan.

“So,” Oikawa begins, when Suga comes out of their bedroom to assess the situation, “don’t be mad.”

Oikawa holds his hands up in surrender as Suga gasps and rushes forward. He lowers Oikawa’s raised forearms as he peers up at his boyfriend — or, more specifically, at the dark bruise under his left eye.

“What did you do?” Suga asks in half-chastisement, mostly-concern, brushing his fingertips lightly against the swelling. The bruise is starting to bloom red and purple on Oikawa’s skin, grazing against his cheekbone. Oikawa winces instinctively at the touch, then bristles at the implicit accusation.

“Why is it automatically my fault? I could have just gotten this from volleyball,” Oikawa protests.

“Because I know you,” Suga says, simply, and levels him with a look. Oikawa glares back for all of two seconds before sighing, as if Suga were the insufferable one.

“I — may or may not have provoked the other team’s ace a bit too much.”

Somehow, Suga feels he should be surprised, but it’s probably a testament to Oikawa’s personality that he isn’t. He raises an eyebrow. “I guess you get what you deserve, huh,” Suga comments as he taps the tip of Oikawa’s nose.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa whines, scandalized, swatting Suga’s finger off his face, “I would expect a little more sympathy from my loving boyfriend!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Kou-chan, I am wounded physically and emotionally here,” Oikawa moans. “I am so hurt.”

“Tooru.”

“I didn’t think I would read him so wrongly, Kou-chan! And now, my poor, beautiful face is ruined,” Oikawa mourns, staring at Suga with the best puppy expression he can muster.

“Oh, hush, you,” Suga says in exasperated fondness, and reaches up to kiss both of Oikawa’s eyelids before he can whine some more. “Stay here. I’ll get some ice for you.”

Oikawa brightens considerably. “There’s that loving boyfriend I know,” Oikawa croons, and Suga rolls his eyes.

 

II.

“Tooru,” Suga mumbles, patting the space next to his on the bed. It comes up empty and cold and lacks the distinct, lean shape of Oikawa’s body. Suga sits up, blinking at the abandoned pillow, and wraps one of the blankets around himself.

Oikawa’s sudden disappearance is to be expected, almost, but Suga still doesn’t appreciate waking in the middle of the night without his personal heater. It’s chilly in December, even more so without Oikawa’s long arms around his waist. Suga tugs the quilt tighter around himself as he exits into the living room.

“Tooru,” he calls, just as Oikawa is removing his headphones. From his perch on the floor, Oikawa jolts, startled, and almost knocks his laptop off the coffee table.

“Sorry, love,” Oikawa smiles sheepishly as Suga hides a grin behind his hand. From his disheveled hair and bright eyes, it’s clear Oikawa hasn’t slept yet, and so Suga shouldn’t encourage him with laughter — no matter how cute his clumsiness could be. “Our team’s going up against Ushiwaka’s in a week, so I needed to watch —”

“Tooru,” Suga schools his expression into a frown, “it’s 4AM. Ushiwaka can wait. Come to bed.”

“But, Kou-chan,” Oikawa whimpers, pleading with those watery, bloodshot eyes, “we can’t win if I don’t observe how they play!”

Suga huffs and drapes the blanket over Oikawa, who, in his exhaustion, does little more than blink at the sudden darkness. Taking advantage of Oikawa’s shock, Suga throws himself in Oikawa’s lap. He earns a squawk from his boyfriend as Oikawa finally gains enough sense to pull the blanket off his head and stare down at the boy in his lap.

“You haven’t been sleeping well for weeks now, you know,” Suga mentions, tracing the yellowing bruise under Oikawa’s eye. Oikawa chases the movement of Suga’s finger, planting a kiss on the tip.

“I’ll go to bed soon, Kou-chan. Don’t worry,” Oikawa reassures him, nuzzling against Suga’s palm. Suga sighs and pats Oikawa’s cheek, knowing full well Oikawa could and would stay up the whole night.

“Ushiwaka or me, Tooru,” Suga teases, yawning as he adjusts his head on Oikawa’s thighs. He can feel the tendrils of sleep start to drag him under again. “I’m going to guilt-trip you into going to sleep.”

“Kou-chan, I can’t carry you,” Oikawa snorts. “Kou-chan, go back to bed.”

“Only if you carry me there,” Suga purrs, and Oikawa laughs.

Later, Suga wakes up with heavy eyelids and a crick in his neck, tucked in next to Oikawa’s distinct, lean (sleeping) frame on their narrow couch.

 

III.

He writes a letter to his stickler of a professor, apologizing for missing his 9AM Tuesday-Thursday class two weeks in a row. Oikawa’s grin is unapologetic, in contrast, pressed into the back of Suga’s neck, breath hot against Suga’s nape.

Suga wears a scarf for weeks after and thanks his lucky stars it’s winter.

 

IV.

“You’re such a bad habit,” Suga murmurs, fond and muted against Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa’s legs are tangled in his, loose and languid after a long night. Oikawa traces the red mark on Suga’s collarbone and soothes it with the pad of his thumb.

“Because I’m awful for you?” he asks, turning his head to breathe in the scent of Suga’s hair. Suga shuffles, a little ticklish.

“Because you’re awful, period,” Suga deadpans, except the taunt is soft and slurred with sleep, nuzzled into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa gasps, indignant.

“I resent that, Kou-chan,” Oikawa objects, reaching over to squeeze Suga’s waist. “I am a delight.”

“No, you’re not,” Suga says, settling against Oikawa’s shoulder, “but I wouldn’t want to get rid of you, anyway.”

 

V.

When Oikawa asks him if he resolves to change anything in 2016, Suga tiptoes to kiss the fading bruise on Oikawa’s cheek and says, _no._

**Author's Note:**

> Because who wouldn't have Oikawa Tooru as a bad habit? For OiSuga Week 2016, Day 5: Bad Habits (early post).
> 
> Rushed this a bit because I wanted to post one more fic before I became super busy with school. It's always so good writing mindless fluff. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Tumblr post can be found [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/137269720538/cant-get-rid-of-you-even-if-i-try)!


End file.
